The Jewel in the Sword
by blckcat412
Summary: Prince Phillip and Mulan have a history that goes back to when they were little children. Follow the two as they grow up and fight on the battlefield together against the fearsome Shan Yu.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jewel in the Sword**

**Author's Note (A/N): The following fic is based upon Mulan and Once Upon A Time. The main pairing is Phillip and Mulan. If you don't like said pairing, don't read this fic. Without further ado, let the story begin. **

Chapter 1

—

A warm, summer sun shone down on the village of Nanjie, China. The cherry trees had ripened their fruits, and were in the process of being picked to sell in the market. As the townspeople chattered amiably, no one noticed two children sneak off into an abandoned alley of a warehouse. "Mulan, Phillip, where are you?" shouted a homely Chinese woman of fading beauty. She was standing outside the Fa family courtyard, and faced the now closed market with her hands on her hips. "You two better not be hiding from me again! Phillip was supposed to go home thirty minutes ago!" she yelled.

Back in the alleyway, Phillip, a young boy of eight, turned to speak to his companion. "I'm sorry I have to go Mulan," he said regrettably,"but the guards will come looking for me otherwise." Mulan, a young girl of six, stomped her foot in frustration. "Why can't we pway more?" she grumbled. "Because if I stay longer, we'll both get into trouble." Mulan pouted, but she knew Phillip was correct. She was already a troublemaker at home, and she didn't want to get into any further mischief. "Well, bye then." she said solemnly, as she waved good-bye to her friend. "Don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow!" Phillip exclaimed, as he waved back to Mulan.

Shortly after he left the alleyway, Mulan slouched off to home with her mother, annoyed that she could not spend much time playing with her new friend as she would like, but at the same time sharing his sense of optimism that they would see each other again soon. The sun was about to set, and when she reached home, it was twilight. Mulan was happy to see her father leaning against the doorway. "Daddy!" She cried ecstatically, as she ran into his welcoming arms.

Fa Chung scooped up his lovely daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek as Mulan giggled. "Chung, why do you let those two children play by themselves?" Mulan's mother admonished, referring to Phillip and Mulan. She was the same homely woman who had shouted at the two hiding children. "The children need a chance to be free." he calmly replied,"It's hard for both of them because they feel so restricted, especially Phillip." "While that is true," the mother replied,"a town is not safe enough for two children to go rambling off on their own, especially the Crown Prince. Anything could happen to him, and by extension, to Mulan as well." "I assure you Mei, that the town is safe."

By this point, Mulan's happiness had worn off, and she remembered her short play date with Phillip. Her scowl came back and she gave a little "harrumph" in frustration. Her father had noticed this and asked, "What's wrong my child?" "I wanted to pway with Phiwip longer, but he had to go 'om," she sulkily replied. "You didn't want to say good-bye yet, did you?" Cheng asked. Mulan nodded her head vigorously. "Sometimes we have to learn to part with people, and things too, even if we do not want to do so. Sometimes, the people we part with are lost forever, but most time, they always come back." "He did say that he would see me tommorrow," Mulan admitted. "See, you have nothing to worry about, he'll come back tomorrow," her father reassured. Mulan smiled a bit at the thought. "Come, let's eat." Fa Mei gently said, and the family went to go eat a delicious dinner.

Little did Mulan know that that she would not see Phillip tomorrow, as his family suddenly had to go home due to a war brewing with the Italian kingdom Teutonici. In fact, Mulan would not see him until four year's time.

—

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfic readers! My name is blckcat412, and I am new to the world of writing fanfiction. Reading fanfiction is a guilty pleasure of mine, so recently, I decided to write my own fanfic. "The Jewel in the Sword" is my first one. Reviews would be appreciated. For all of you who stumbled upon my fic, thank you for checking it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For all of you who have decided to further read my fic. Thank you! I really appreciate it. Word of warning; the first few chapters of this fic will probably be slow, (I'm thinking maybe the first five chapters) so hang in there! **

Chapter 2

—

Four years had passed since Mulan last saw Phillip. When she had heard from her father that he would be coming back for the summer, she was ecstatic. She was also curious as to what Phillip had done over that course of time, and so a day after Phillip had come to Nanjie, she decided to meet him and ask him about all of his adventures.

It was a warm, summer afternoon when Mulan apprehensively approached the front gates of King Alexander's mansion. One of the guards looked down on her from his lofty height quizzically, as if wondering what child would be brave enough to approach the gates. Sensing that she would have to have the first word, Mulan confidently spoke,"I request an audience with Prince Phillip." "Prince Phillip is unavailable at the moment," the guard replied stiffly. Disappointed, Mulan was about to turn away when she heard the clang of metal against metal. "He must be having some weapons training," she deduced.

Steeling her nerves for another confrontation, Mulan turned to ask the guard a second question. "Would you please tell me the earliest available time when I could meet him?" "I do not know," the guard replied, "but the Prince's lessons usually last for two hours." Mulan decided to wait for about thirty minutes before she would head back home. The time had agonizingly passed away, and she was just about to go home when Phillip came running out of the front gate to meet her.

Phillip's smile from finally finishing his lessons widened when he saw his old friend. "Mulan, it's so great to see you!" he called to her, and the two children embraced warmly. "Where have you been this whole time?" he teased. "Funny, I should be asking you that question," Mulan replied,"I've been right here in Nanjie this whole time!".

The two walked off together and headed to a private alleyway. It was only there when Mulan noticed a short sword hanging by Phillip's side. "I didn't know you were taking weapons lessons," she remarked. Phillip's ego grew; he was glad that she had noticed. "Started only a year ago actually," he said with a smug grin on his face.

Mulan suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. She had often secretly watched her father practice with his sword, and she admired the grace and skill that he had when he handled the deadly weapon. She wanted to learn how to handle a fine weapon like that as well, but her father had forbidden her from doing so.

"Will you teach me?" The question had slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to realize what she just said. Phillip did a double take. "What did you say?" he asked her. Slowing down Mulan repeated, "Will you teach me how to fight with a sword?" Phillip was perplexed. None of the girls in his kingdom were allowed to know how to defend themselves with weapons, or even how to properly use their fists. It was common knowledge that the men were supposed to defend the women, not the other way around. Phillip decided to think about her request.

After mulling it over for a few minutes while Mulan impatiently awaited his decision, Phillip found his answer. "I have decided," he said slowly and deliberately, his tone of voice oozing royalty,"that I will teach you the art of sword fighting." "Oh, thank you, thank you Phillip!" Mulan shrieked as she tackled him with a bear hug. "Mulan, can't breathe," Phillip puffed between gasps. Mulan immediately let go, slightly embarrassed that she had hurt her friend. "So, when do we start?" she asked. "How about today?" Phillip replied. "That would be nice."

"We'll have to use tree branches. I don't want you or me to get hurt severely," Phillip warned as they set off to find two suitable branches to fight with. Once they had found these branches, Phillip set about showing Mulan the nine proper stances of sword fighting. He smiled as he saw the determination in her face to perfect the deadly art.

He hoped that he had made a good choice. He thought that it would help him improve his own sword training, and helping his friend learn how to protect herself properly was an added bonus. At the end of the lesson, the two were careful to hide the branches under a piece of spare cloth. "We'll meet here again tomorrow for your next lesson, okay?" Phillip called out to his friend. "I'll see you then!" she replied, clearly excited at the prospect of another lesson. "And Mulan, one more thing," Phillip called,"we cannot tell anyone about these lessons." Phillip looked grave as he said this, for he knew that there was a high chance that Mulan could be punished for attempting to learn the art of the sword. Mulan nodded solemnly before she went off go home.

As Phillip left to go home, he had not realized that he had planted the seeds for who would become one of China's most legendary warriors, named "The Sheild Maiden of China". Her name was Mulan.

—

**A/N: Please read and review! New chapter will come out every week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all my dear fanfiction readers, and welcome to another chapter of ****_The Jewel in the Sword_****! I'm very excited to say that this is the third chapter, and I hope that I will have some more time to write some more. Fair warning, this chapter, like the previous two, is mostly exposition. I promise that soon, we will be getting to the plot of the story. Without further ado, here is chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

—

_Six years later_

Phillip wearily rode his white mare, Snowfoot, across the wide, grassy plain. Despite it being pleasantly warm outside, he felt like he was boiling inside his full armor. That, his horse, some dry food, and his sword were all he was allowed to take on the journey. He thought back to the time when his father had ordered him to go fight for China three months ago.

_Phillip strode into the lavish throne room filled with torches and tapestries depicting famous battles of the kingdom of Prussia. All of the courts men had stood up from their cushioned chairs in respect as he walked by. In the end of the room, seated in the center were his father, King Alexander, and his mother, Queen Sophie, on two separate thrones. At the age of fifty, King Alexander still cut an imposing figure, even though he had grown a slightly round belly. His mother also looked very regal with tendrils of her curled black hair framing her face, and the rest in a tight bun. Phillip kneeled down in reverence. _

_"Please rise, son," Alexander said firmly. Phillip obliged. "I have called you here today because a friend of our kingdom is in grave danger. China has been invaded by the Mongols, and they are a large group of highly skilled warriors. I believe that if we give them a small token of assistance, then we can help keep close ties with the kingdom. You also need experience in battle, since you have only been involved in mere skirmishes before. This is why I am sending you to battle with the Chinese Army." _

_Phillip was stunned. His first thought went to his friend, Mulan, for he hoped that she was okay. His second thought was an odd mix of bewilderment and honor. While he did want to go fight in a real battle, he did not want to do so in a country surrounded by people whom he didn't know. He would have preferred to fight in China with some of his troops. "Sir, may I be permitted to ask a question?" Phillip politely asked. The King nodded for him to go ahead. "Will any troops from the Prussian Guard be coming with me?" "No. We need all the troops we can get in case the Mongols end up conquering China. In that case, we will have to go fight the Mongols to win the kingdom back," Alexander replied. _

_Although he was puzzled, Phillip agreed to fight with the Chinese Army. He packed his supplies, got his parents' blessings, and began the journey to China. _

When Phillip had woken up out of his memory, he was startled to see that he had reached the camp. In the distance, he could see glimpses of flashing light, and he figured that the army must be training with swords. As he entered the camp on his horse, every soldier stopped training, and turned to look at him. Phillip looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

One well muscled, young shirtless man came up to Phillip. "Are you the extra soldier that King Alexander sent?" He asked, sheathing his jeweled sword in his ornate gold scabbard. Phillip stopped his horse, and descended gracefully. "I am sir," he replied, figuring that the man before him was the leader of the troops. "Good. State your name and your previous rank soldier," the leader ordered. "Name Phillip Bismarck, rank Captian sir," Phillip dutifully replied. "Welcome to the Chinese Reserve Army, Phillip. You will have to give up your title as Captain when you are here. My name is Captain Lee Shang, and you will only be following my orders, understand?" Shang asked. "Yes sir!", Phillip replied.

"Before you set up your tent, Phillip, you must pass a test. I hope you are very competent in fighting because you will have to face one of my best swordsman in order to join. In fact, you must face my best swordsman right now," Shang said cockily. Phillip gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had just endured a three hour horse ride in a boiling suit of armor, and now he had to fight someone! "May I take off my suit of armor sir?" he inquired. "Yes. You may only keep your arm and leg guards on during the fight," Shang commanded.

Phillip gladly took off his suit armor and chain mail. He sighed as dropped the thin, but sturdy armor on the ground, and he picked up his tunic to wipe his brow. This action revealed to the soldiers Phillip's well-toned six pack, which showed that he was a veteran knight. Shang frowned impatiently. "Hurry soldier, we don't have all day," he irritably said. Phillip took a draught of water from his flask, and a sip of alcohol to wake him up from a small pouch. He drew his sword with the ease of an experienced swordsman. "I'm ready sir," he said bravely.

Shang smiled thinly, eagerly anticipating the fight. "Mulan!" he shouted, "You have one last opponent to face today. If you beat him, you will not have training tomorrow," he announced. Phillip was totally taken off guard when he heard Shang announce her name. His heart raced at the thought of being able to meet an old friend. "Mulan, how can it be? I thought girls weren't allowed to fight in the army. What if it is her? What if it isn't? How many Mulan's are there in China anyways?" he thought, his mind racing. As soon as Mulan stepped out to face him, all thoughts flew out of Phillip's head. He could only think of one thing."Wow,".

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to all my fanfiction readers! The long awaited fight scene between Mulan and Phillip is here! So without further ado, here is chapter four! **

Chapter 4

—

Mulan could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Phillip ride onto the training field. He looked tall and majestic in his shining coat of armor, riding his beautiful white mare with a detached grace that only royalty could pull off. At first, Mulan thought he was simply a handsome knight, but when he stood before Shang, she realized it was her old friend.

Indeed, Phillip had grown into an extremely handsome man. He had an angular jaw covered with a trimmed scruff beard; his face was proud and stern. His well-fitted armor showed off the strong muscles he had gained from training, but Mulan could easily recognize his same slightly messed up curly brown hair and his warm hazel eyes. She sighed internally in frustration. Being attracted to Phillip would simply distract her further from the fight. It was already difficult for her knowing that she would have to fight her friend. "You do deserve a day off. You've been working hard for five months!" a small voice in the back of her head shouted. Mulan smiled. "Yes," she thought, "If I win, I'll simply make up with Phillip tomorrow." And with that thought, she readied her sword.

—

Phillip's first shock was hearing Mulan's name. His second shock was when he saw her. Mulan seemed to have suddenly changed from a cute young girl to a beautiful young woman. Her long, thick black locks were pulled into a simple ponytail with a red ribbon. Her long black lashes and full red lips contrasted wonderfully with her high cheekbones and her long, slightly tanned face. She was like a typical willowy Chinese beauty, but not so. Her well-fitted green tunic and black leggings showed her strong, yet slender body with her curves in all the right places. Phillip felt immediately attracted to her. He growled internally. As much as he wanted to flirt with her, he could not. Doing so would breach the professional relationship that the two were supposed to keep while they were in the army, and Phillip did not want to let his father down. "But," he thought slyly, "I could flirt with her during the fight to mess her up. I'm sure not even Shang would have ever tried to do that to her during training." Phillip smiled. "I'll kill two birds with one stone," he thought, and he drew his sword.

—

Mulan and Phillip faced each other on the training field. The other soldiers were deadly silent, and the air was full of tension. Both contestants tried to seize the other up. Shang stood to the side, eager to referee the sparring match. "Ready," he announced, "Fight!" Mulan immediately thrusted her sword at Phillip's collar bone, which he easily blocked. He then swiped at her rib cage, but missed due to Mulan's speed and anticipation. Mulan began to advance on Phillip, swiping at every open nook she could. However, having taught her sword fighting , Phillip could anticipate some of Mulan's moves, and he began to parry back and and advance on her. The two swung their swords at the same time towards each other, and their hilts crashed with a metallic clang. Both were locked face to face, each one trying to overpower the other with force, their faces grim with struggle and focused on winning. Phillip decided that now was the perfect opportunity to strike.

"You know you look really lovely when you're fighting," he remarked, as the two struggled. Mulan, confused, momentarily lapsed in her concentration, and Phillip overpowered her sword with an upwards arm arch stroke. Mulan became angry quickly, and began swiping at him with an unseen calculated speed and ferocity. Phillip was enjoying the fact that he was able to rile Mulan easily, and so he continued with his flirtations. "You look even hotter when you're angry," he smirked. Mulan growled and parried at him in response, driving him back. She was becoming frustrated. "I can't believe he is trying to flirt with me while we are fighting!", she thought incredulously. She circled around to catch him unaware, but when she did so, Phillip took his sword and calmly sliced the ribbon off of her hair as she turned.

The effect was incredible. Her hair quickly came free, opening like a ripple in the water as she turned. When she stopped, her hair came like a storm and perfectly framed her face in a wild, yet beautiful way, her face flushed with exertion. Phillip had never wanted Mulan more badly than at that moment. He wished he could just drop his sword, pick her up, and kiss her senseless. But he knew he could not do what he wished at the moment, and he resolved to fully carry out his plan. "You truly are a work of art Mulan. So wild, so stunning, so fierce," he said, his voice becoming raspy. Mulan blushed thoroughly, as she felt a deep heat rising within her as her body reacted to his words and voice.

She suddenly became embarrassed, and then emboldened. "This has gone on long enough," she thought, and her jaw tightened with a steely reserve. "Time to play dirty."

"Phillip, don't you know you're wasting your time? I thought you had another girl back home you have to look after," Mulan said bitingly. Phillip cursed mentally, and he paused as he realized he was still engaged to Princess Aurora, who was from a neighboring kingdom. His father had made a deal with Aurora's father when Aurora was a toddler that the two would be married when she turned eighteen, so the kingdoms could be united.

Luckily for Mulan, his sudden pause gave her enough time to smack the flat hilt of her sword against the crook of his knees. Phillip, caught unawares, hit his back ungracefully on the ground. Mulan stood over him, one boot placed on his chest, and she pointed her sword at his throat. "Well, well, well," she said triumphantly, "It looks like the student has trumped the master." And with a smirk, she grabbed his sword, stuck it in the ground, and slightly swayed her hips as she walked back to Shang, making sure Phillip got a good view. Phillip groaned. It was going to be a long month.

**A/N: Please read and review!**


End file.
